


Magia

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Wataru Hibiki era capace di trasportarti in un altro mondo con uno sguardo o una parola appena, traendo i sensi in inganno con l’atmosfera giusta: così, bastava che un incauto visitatore entrasse nella stanza del club di teatro per essere preda delle sue magie, farsi travolgere da quella menzogna così ammaliante e seducente.
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Itsuki Shuu
Kudos: 1





	Magia

**Author's Note:**

> Con questo prompt a disposizione, ho subito pensato a Wataru! Poi ci ho aggiunto anche Shu, perché insomma io non posso fare nulla senza Shu (.)  
> Buona lettura a tutti!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La musica del piccolo carosello, la cui ombra era proiettata sulla parete di lato, rievocava l’ambiente della fiera, con le sue bancarelle e le sue giostre, frittelle e tiro a segno, i pagliacci fuggiti dal circo sullo sfondo. Wataru Hibiki era capace di trasportarti in un altro mondo con uno sguardo o una parola appena, traendo i sensi in inganno con l’atmosfera giusta: così, bastava che un incauto visitatore entrasse nella stanza del club di teatro per essere preda delle sue magie, farsi travolgere da quella menzogna così ammaliante e seducente. Lui sul monociclo che tirava palline in aria, colombe svolazzanti che riempivano di piume il tappeto.  
Un incauto visitatore che non era certo Shu Itsuki, il quale aveva uno schermo davanti all’anima a proteggerlo da tutte le meraviglie della magia. Non voleva neanche sapere cosa stesse accadendo.  
-Wataru? Scendi da quel coso e vieni qui subito. Dobbiamo discutere di cose importanti.  
La musica terminò, le colombe andarono a nascondersi dietro una tenda, il pagliaccio quasi cadde a terra con una lamentela laconica, mentre il ragazzo con i capelli rosa sbuffava insensibile.  
-Ho finito l’outfit che mi avevi chiesto, devi provarlo.  
Wataru si tolse il cappello e i nastri colorati dai capelli lunghi, avvicinandosi al proprio ospite.  
-Oh, Shu. Prima o poi riuscirò a sorprendere anche te!  
-Lo trovo difficile, a meno che tu non voglia fare di nuovo finta di segarti in due…  
-Uhmf! Sei ancora offeso per quella volta? Era solo un gioco di magia! Per farti ridere!  
Shu si sporse verso di lui e alzò la mano a stringergli il naso rosso, per poi toglierlo.  
-Hai tutto il tempo per provarci, no?  
Wataru sorrise appena, comunque contento – la più grande magia di farlo innamorare di sé, dopotutto, l’aveva compita da diverso tempo.  
  
  
  



End file.
